carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Cold Heart
Professor Cold Heart is the Care Bear’s main villian in the first two television specials and in the DiC series. Cold Heart is a mad scientist and inventor of several devices which he uses to try and rid the world of caring and freeze everyone’s feelings. His first appearance is in “The Land Without Feelings”, where he performs a self titled song after a boy called Kevin asks him who he is. "Allow me to introduce myself they call me Professor Cold Heart. I'm cold and cruel and crafty but wait! Here comes to the best part. I'll freeze your feelings cold as ice and kill your cares ooh that sounds nice. So listen, here's some sound advice be smart-dont mess with the professor! 'cunning'! clever Cold Heart! I've heard you've been complaining there's no need to cry or whine. I'll refrigerate those feelings oooh, I've found you just in time! My ice stare care hypnotize my chilling thoughts can paralyze. I knew we'd get along right from the start. Dont mess with the Professor! creepy! crafty! cunning! clever Cold Heart! Dont mess with the Professor! Cold Heart!'" In this special, Professor Cold Heart turns children into green creatures to become slaves. The Land Without feelings is a dark place, where no one cares about anything, and everything has wasted away. Professor Cold Heart has white hair with a gray face and hands, he wears a blue overcoat, blue pants, black boots and his scarf is blue and white and is positioned on his back. His eye brows are made to look like icicles. He is cold and heartless. Cold Heart appears again in The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine, he kidnaps two carebears and he manages to trick a boy named Paul (who has been teased) into fixing his Careless Ray Contraption after Frostbite (his assistant) ruined it by accident. Cold Heart’s plan is to freeze everyone’s feelings. Quotes: *"What's that? Little friendly fuzzies? With things on their tummies? In my kingdom? Disgusting isnt it?" *"Get those fuzzie wuzzies!" *"Your just in time to watch me freeze the hearts of every child in this town." *"Darn you, Fuzzies! You've won again!" *(In regards to Tender Heart) "that's what you get for being so tender hearted so much for love, friendship and fuzzie wuzzies!" *"I like to see kids playing mean tricks." *"Where is that blundering fool, Frostbite!" *"Fuzzie wuzzie season just opened!" *"You win little fuzzies for now but you havent heard the last from Professor Cold Heart ha-ha-ha!" *"haven't I told you that killing and freezing mud bloods doesn't matter to me anymore". He was voiced by Canadian Actor Les Lye 1924-2009 in Care Bears Land Without Feelings in 1983 and the Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine in 1984. He was voiced by Canadian Voice Actor Len Carlson 1937-2006 in the Care Bears DiC Series 1985 In Battle the Freeze Machie this is where Professor Cold Heart and Frostbite live. Also, below is his freeze machine. Category:Beastly Category:Characters Category:Evil Villians Category:Inventors Category:Non human characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Those destroyed Category:Lord voldemort Category:Wintertime characters